fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC18
is the 18th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 6th part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode where Cure Draco's true face is revealed. (under editing) Plot In an archipelago where Romeo is being held captive, Cure Draco was strucked by Hades and landed on the ground, her dragon mask is dropped after being strucked, because he is furious these failures to killed the Magister-Precures, Draco apologized for these failures, but Hades wants to hear nothing. At the time that Romeo will be tortured, Cure Draco interjected, she asks to Hades to give her a chance she must defeat the Magister-Precures. Of course, Hades has still tortured him, but he gives her a chance because if Draco fails again, Hades throws him to the sharks in the ocean and then, he will destroyed her Cosmos Piece which countains her soul and dies. Later at the Hades Sanctuary, where Draco is furious and coughing blood (because of her injury during the fight against Cure Andromeda and Cure Heart), Syrup asked if Draco is fine. Draco became angry and rejected her, she ordered Syrup to gathered the Aquafall Defense Squad members for an emergency meeting. Bahamut is behind the pillar, listening to the conversation between Draco and Syrup. She commented that Draco is flipped out and being mad, beside Bahamut, Leviathan also listened to this conversation. When Leviathan, Bahamut, Jörmungandr and Syrup are gathered following the order of Draco. But Dragon kicking Leviathan's head and stomped her, she blamed her for these failures, Bahamut replied that it's not their faults, and not make them responsible, she tells that if they failled again, Hades does not hesitate to kill them, they must at all costs to kill the Precures and conquer the Greece, Draco asked Syrup to let her to used her own memory to created the Kuraseiza, Syrup asked what Draco will do with her, Drago grabs Syrup with her grip and tighten strongly and ordered her to let her do what she says, Meanwhile at Saint Academy, Aguri is all alone by watching her friends who find their own partners, she was jealous of them. The Oogai Precure Tournament will start in a week, if Aguri will participate in the tournament, she must find a partner. She watching Moka and Rosette are fighting between them, while Esther and Meg take care of the garden, Mana and Rikka are eating picnic lunch, Makoto and Alice playing together, Aguri goes for walks with Ai. Suddenly, a mysterious man is injured and collapses, Aguri takes him to the hospital. Later, he was recovered and awoke surrounded by Aguri and her friends, this grown man is named Tybalt, and he is Romeo's half older brother. He says he wants to save his younger brother Romeo from Dragon Queens and Hades but he was attacked by Cure Draco and he had seen her true face, but looking at her eyes he was paralyzed and injured, the girls were surprised, that's why Tybalt wants help. The girls accept, and he thanked. Meanwhile at night, Draco is alone with a Lizard Kuraseiza. The heroes had seen what was happening, and head straight to the archipelago with a boat. Arrived in an archipelago, Draco appears at the top of the palm tree and jumps in front of them, she wants that was Cure Ace (Aguri of course) that she fights. Aguri accepts and turned into Cure Ace, while other Precures and Tybalt go to rescue Romeo. Ace confronted to Draco, while in cave where Romeo is held hostage, but Romeo cried by warned friends that it was a trap. The Lizard Kuraseiza flew toward them and grabbed Rosetta, Rosetta hitting it and catch by Phoenix, they attacking the Kuraseiza together. Ace, for her part she attacked to Draco with her attack "Ace Shot" to trap her with vines, but Draco defended herself with "Scale Barrier", Ace struck unsuccessfully Draco's shield, she avoids her punch and accidentally breaks her shield. Draco in angry, she said to Ace that she hates her Precure power as a curse, and it is because of that she had lost her friends, Ace was surprised at this revelation, but she answer that the Precures use their magical powers and enhanced strength to fight against evil forces and organizations who create monsters to bring misery to the Earth and further their plans. Stronger enemies appear, the Precures gain new magical items, new abilities, and sometimes new allies to help them in their fight against evil. She offered Draco to join and become her partner, but Draco refuses, and attacking her. But Ace retaliated and punched in Draco's mask, her mask broke slowly and her true face is was revealed, Ace is was shocked to seen her true face. Yet, her eyes is closed, she revealed to her that her curse is in the Dragon Eyes, she said that if people watching her eyes, they will be paralyzed. When she open her Dragon Eyes, Ace have headaches and to be paralyzed, Draco using "Ignis Draco Dente", to finish this, Ace collapses. Then she goes away and now she thinks about her own past (in flashback only). Meanwhile in the cave where Hades, Syrup and the Dragon Queens watching them, the Precures continues to attacking the Lizard Kuraseiza, while Tybalt runs to save Romeo, the Kuraseiza attacking him but Heart and Diamond kicking it so that Tybalt can rescue him and and he managed successfully to save him. The Kuraseiza attacked them at lightning speed, but Andromeda manage to stop it with "Snake Capture", while Diamond combine the attack with Cygnus with "Twinkle Diamond Swan" and purified the Kuraseiza while a PreCloth which represented the Lizard constellation appears, and their Cosmos Piece are restored and purified. Cure Draco is coming into the cave, Andromeda got angry and ordered right away to give back Kokoa to her, and attacking to them, but Draco defended with a fire shield and replied that she not see Kokoa for the moment, and she says that Andromeda must not act in an impulsive act. Draco tells she had defeated Ace with her real power from her Dragon Eyes, the heroes were shocked. To be continued in the next episode from "Partnership Arc" with Cure Draco's tragic past and her true identity. Major Events ・ Cure Draco's true face is revealed. ・ Cure Draco's power is revealed, she hates her own Precure's power as a curse. ・ Tybalt, Romeo's half older brother appears for the first time. ・ Romeo is was saved from hostage. Trivia ・ When Cure Draco will hit Cure Ace, she avoids her punch and accidentally breaks her shield, probably makes reference to the episode of Saint Seiya when Pegasus Seiya fighting against Dragon Shiryu. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Koumori Nazo ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabyi ・ Ai Villains ・ Cure Draco ・ Leviathan ・ Bahamut ・ Jörmungandr ・ Syrup ・ Hades Secondary Characters ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague ・ Tybalt Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Partnership Arc